


like you hit me with lightning

by vulcanistics



Series: across the universe [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanistics/pseuds/vulcanistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles set in different universes</p>
            </blockquote>





	like you hit me with lightning

* * *

Sebastian's watching you with a slight hint of worry in his eyes, he's waiting for you to completely freak out but you're just standing there with a dumb-struck look on your face.

Sebastian's the triple world champion. He's an idiot who sometimes does the most idiotic things but he isn't a wizard, at least you never in your wildest dreams that this boy that you love so much was a wand-wielding wizard. You were wrong. 

You smile warmly and pull him closer to you and laugh, "I always knew there was something special about you."

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
